


Comfort

by Coffeesheep



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Angst, Caduceus is a kind fluffball, Comfort Sex, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Grief/Mourning, Hurt/Comfort, No Romance, Oral Sex, Sex Between Friends, Size Difference, Size Kink, Spoilers for episodes 25-26, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-03
Updated: 2018-08-03
Packaged: 2019-06-21 03:57:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15549087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coffeesheep/pseuds/Coffeesheep
Summary: Yasha mourns. Caduceus comes to help. With tea, hugs, talking, and after a while, his body.





	Comfort

**Author's Note:**

> This is the fluffiest piece I've ever written. I just like the idea that Yasha enjoys feeling small. Also I made myself cry.

Yasha felt empty. She swung her sword at the frostbitten tree, bark and wood flying all over in her fury. Her tears had frozen on her cheeks, like diamonds on fine, white marble. The fury that had burned inside her had been replaced with a pit of ice cold sorrow, that seemed endless. Her best friend was gone. Her anchor. The colour in her life, quite literally. Everything seemed grey now. Even the snow seemed to have a grey tint. The remainder of the Mighty Nein had kept their distance since the news had been revealed to the recent captives. Jester had wailed and screamed and cried, Fjord had silently sat down on the ground, head in his hands. Yasha had just turned on the spot, not being able to process what just had been said. That had been weeks ago now. She had hardly said a word since. Their new party member had watched her curiously, but left her alone. Beau had quietly held her hand from time to time. Jester had tried to talk about Mollymauk with her, about her memories of him, about their shenanigans together, but everytime she did Yasha walked away. It was too soon. It would always be too soon.

A soft rumble woke her from her musings.

“I thought you might want some tea”, Caduceus said, his low drawl almost resembling a creaking tree. “And some company.” He held out the teapot and two cups in front of her like an invitation. Who did he think he was?

“ _ You can never replace him!”  _ Yasha roared and hit the pot and the cups out of his hands, the fury flaring up ice cold. She defiantly stared up at his kind face, towering over her and making her feel uncharacteristically vulnerable. She never did that, she reflected.

“Nor would I never aspire to”, he answered calmly and bent down to pick up the kettle and cups. The tea had splashed out in the snow. Like blood… Like… She stared at the pattern in the snow, transfixed, until a large finger nudged at her hand.

“Come sit with me, my dear.” He lead her to a snowless patch under a tree and gestured to her to sit down. He poured the remaining tea in a cup and handed it to her, still steaming, and sat down beside her. “Drink it. It might make you feel better.” She took a sip, and a warm, comforting smell filled her nose. Round and herbal, with a hint of… patchouli. The smell made a rainbow of memories bloom in her mind, beautiful memories, but as painful as knives in her heart. She clutched the cup to her chest, trying to stop the pitiful sounds clawing their way up her throat. 

“May I touch you?” Caduceus’ soft voice felt like honey to her raw soul. She managed a nod. A large hand stroked her back, ever so gently. “It’s ok. Just let it out. I’ll be here.” And she wailed. With large, undignified, hulking sobs she cried out the loss of her dearest Mollymauk to the world. Without really knowing how it happened she had leaned into Caduceus’ embrace and cried into his chest, for once feeling small and cared for. She didn’t know how long they sat there, but when she at last looked up to dry her tears the sun had set and it was getting cold.

“I think I ruined your shirt”, she snivelled and put a hand on the wet patch on his chest.

“Nah”, he rumbled. “it’ll wash out.” He cupped her cheek in his hand. “How are you feeling?”

Yasha drew a shivering breath. “Hollow… Empty. Wrung out…” She looked over to the others by the fire, just visible through the trees. “I’m not ready to go back to them.”

“Do you want to be alone?”

“No…” Yasha hesitated. “Would you… hold me? It felt good not being the big one for a change.” She could hardly see him in the dark, but his rosy eyes glinted and she knew he smiled.

“I’ll go get us some blankets.”

 

In a few minutes the firbolg was back with both their bedrolls and placed them on the ground. He undressed to his breeches and laid down between the fur-lined blankets they’d bought in the last village, holding out his arms inviting her to join him. She hesitated, but undressed as well - it was easier to stay warm without clothes damp with sweat. She slid down beside Caduceus, shuffling a bit to get comfortable. It felt weird, somehow, to go so quickly from being very distant to a person to being… very not distant. But Caduceus Clay had a soothing presence, and he made her feel safer and calmer than she had done in a long time. She rested her head on his chest and he wrapped his long arms around her and pulled the blankets over them. He smelled like earth and lichen, and the short, grey fur on his chest and arms felt like velvet on her skin. Molly would have adored him. A wave of grief rolled through her, and she tensed up and tried to bury her face in Caduceus’ chest as her unrelentless tears flowed. She felt his large body envelop her and his soft hands gently stroke her hair and her back as she cried, mumbling soothing words as he rocked her in his arms. 

Somewhere, beyond the grief and pain, she thought she should be embarrassed to let her emotions loose like this, with a stranger. But right now it didn’t matter. The emotions were out, and she couldn’t stop them now. 

Sometime later, when she had calmed down momentarily, Caduceus softly asked:

“Would you tell me about him? Sometimes it’s easier with someone a bit more... disconnected.” And Yasha found that she would. She told him about Mollymauk Tealeaf, how they met, about his quirks and kind heart, his love for bathhouses and how he called her “the charm”. She found that although it did hurt, it felt good to talk about him, and her company was a good listener, he asked questions and chuckled at the right places, and held her through the crashing waves of grief. She clung to him like he was a lifeboat in a roaring storm at the sea, and when the crying subsided she realised her hands were feeling him out. He had a patch of soft fur at the low of his back and her fingers stroked through it. She felt a shiver through his body, but he didn’t pull away.

“That’s a little… hm… sensitive”, he rumbled softly. She felt his breath on her ear and cheek, feeling hot in the cold air. In a spur of the moment she pressed her lips at his neck. He didn’t have fur there and his skin was warm and tasted a little of salt and grass. She pressed her body against his, desperate for the contact, and ran her hand through the patch of fur on his back. She heard his breath grow heavier and she craned her neck to kiss him on his lips. He didn’t pull away, but didn’t invite more either. Instead he said:

“Are you sure you want this? Not that I mind in the least, but this feels like it could be an unhealthy coping mechanism for you. I don’t want you to regret anything.” Yasha snorted at that.

“Why would this be unhealthy? Sure it’s a coping mechanism. But it doesn’t have to be complicated. Just feel good. And I really need to feel good for a little while. If you want.”

“Fair enough…” Caduceus whispered and kissed her back, with a passion that surprised her. Their tongues took turn exploring each others mouths, tasting, lapping. His large hands went to explore her, momentarily cupped her buttocks, stroked her thigh down and up, a large finger trailing at her side until he landed on her breast, stroking the soft tissue and then enveloping it with his hand. Her breath hitched in her throat as he ran a finger over her nipple. She herself knew what she was after, and with a brief pause to run her fingers through the longer fur on his stomach, she reached after his breeches. A large bulge was already growing there and she rubbed it with both her hands. Caduceus let out a noise, almost like a low purring. She unbuttoned his breeches and pulled out his large, no, huge, cock. She couldn’t reach around it with her hand when she pumped it and her other hand could barely hold his fur-clad ballsack. He gently pulled her hand away.

“I will not last long… It’s been a while…” She looked up at him.

“How long?”

“I can’t really remember…” he said hesitantly. “You?”

“Six months. With Molly…” Yashas voice almost broke, but she contained the emotional wave threatening to overcome her.

“I didn’t realise you were lovers?” Caduceus’ voice was curious, edged with concern.

“We weren’t. Just close friends. Even if we were he’d be ok with it. Enough talking.” 

“Okay then.” With that Caduceus turned her over so she was on her back and placed his hands on either side of her head. Their blankets fell off, and the cool breeze made her nipples stiffen, but their combined heat staved off the chill. He bent down and kissed her gently and then slowly crawled backwards to kiss his way down over her body. He licked at her earlobe and she felt his soft, wide nose sniffing at her neck and his beard tickle. He cupped both her breasts in his hands and squeezed them gently. He bent down to suckle att one of her sensitive tits and she arched her back, groaning out the hot need burning between her legs. He purred appreciatively at her response and let one hand down to undo her smallclothes. Soon his fingers played with the bush of hair, and then slid down to open her up. She was wet and slick and he slid a finger inside her feeling her out. Then he continued to kiss his way down over her stomach, on the inside of her thigh. He used his hands to gently splay her legs apart and pressed a kiss at her cunt and then his hot, wet tongue licked a stripe from her ass to her clit. She shuddered with delight and let out a soft moan. He continued to lick at her folds, using a broad tongue to lap up her liquids and sometimes darting up to take a turn at her clit. She was burning with lust.

“Please!” she hissed. “Fuck me!” He looked up at her from between her legs.

“With pleasure, my dear.” He positioned himself over her and kissed her again, tasting of herself and his beard wet. He grabbed his cock and lined it up, and ever so slowly began to push it inside her. He was very big, but she was very wet and the burning stretch felt so good. He slowly began to rock his hips, a low growl rumbling in his chest.

“More!” she moaned and lifted her hips up to meet him.

“I will not last”, he mumbled through clenched teeth.

“Doesn’t matter!” she hissed, grabbing his hips with her hands and showing him the pace. He got the hint and started pounding in her, panting furiously, making her feel like a ragdoll. She felt his orgasm grow close as his breathing grew irregular, and with a heavy moan he emptied himself inside her. He collapsed on top of her, panting.

“Just give me a second”, he said breathily. “I’ll take care of you.” He took a few deep breaths to gather his composure and then crawled down to position himself between her legs again. Without hesitation he began to lap up his own seed, and then started to work properly on her clit. He pushed a few fingers inside her, but it didn’t make up for the void his huge cock had left. Then a finger found it’s way to her ass, trailing her hole, inquisitively. She spread her legs, to show him it was welcome and it slid slowly inside. The finger in her ass, combined with the fingers in her cunt and the tongue on her clit was what was needed to push her over the edge. She rode the orgasmic waves and roared with them, clasping Caduceus’ head between her thighs.

As she came down from her high, she let him go, panting slightly. He dried his mouth on his arm, and crawled back up to invite her into his arms. She curled up beside him and drew a shivering breath. 

“I think you should try to sleep now”, he whispered in her ear. “You must be exhausted.” She was, she thought. Worked out like after a day long battle. Except the battle was in her soul. She sighed and Caduceus pulled her closer to his chest. No, he couldn’t replace Molly. No one could. But maybe he could fill a part of the void that Molly had left behind. 


End file.
